1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle racks; and, more particularly, to a motorcycle, bicycle and ATV racking system adapted to be mounted on the bed of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Users of bicycles, motorcycles and all terrain vehicles (ATVs) usually transport them from place to place on the inside of a utility trailer or camp trailers or on the flat bed of a pickup truck or the like. Such devices must be securely tied and held in place. Motorcycles for one are very difficult to hold upright in a secure position while being transported by trailer.
The latest type of trailer used to transport such vehicles are the Sport Utility Trailer, or Toy Hauler as it is more commonly known. With space for motorcycles, ATVs, personal watercraft and the like, it offers the convenience and luxury of at-home living with the ability to haul one's “toys”, all in one unit.
Such devices allow campers to bring along their ATVs, motorcycles, etc. These units are innovative in their design, combining the comfort and features of a travel trailer with space to bring along motorcycles, ATVs and other small vehicles. Such devices even feature a built-in ramp for loading and unloading.
There is a need for a system to hold a motorcycle or ATV or the like safely and secured from moving about the bed of a trailer, or from leaning or falling or otherwise damaging the inside of the trailer or other vehicles.